


100 Kinks - Fraxus - In the shower

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 22 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: In the shower





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - In the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - In the shower  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

If the steam of the warm water hadn’t fogged the glass of the shower then the heat that radiated from his body would have. Fingers entangled in wet blond hair, Freed was standing leaned back against the wall, a feeling of bliss that wasn’t caused by the water on his skin sneaking its way through his entire body. His bangs were almost brushed aside entirely, sticking to the side of his face and lips were parted slightly. They hadn’t intended for this to happen. That’s at least what they had told themselves before stepping into the shower together. But after some time of them washing each other’s hair and body and Laxus stealing a kiss, moving it to the rune mage’s neck, they had somehow ended up like this. 

“ _Hahh_..” Freed moaned when Laxus took his cock in deeper, sucking along the throbbing skin of it and leaving a growl that sent unintended vibrations along the flesh. Laxus felt the digits in his hair and his man’s other hand gripping his right shoulder and he enjoyed the grunts and expressions of pleasure he witnessed. The blond had his eyes fixated on the rune mage’s face seeing those slightly parted lips and his greenish blue gaze cloudy with a feel of lust. Occasionally his focus would switch to the drops of water running along his boyfriend’s skin, his arms, his delicious abs before looking back into those eyes that encouraged him so much to go on. 

Seeing Freed come apart like this was amazing in a way Laxus was unable to define but what he knew was that he _loved_ to be part of it, that he loved that he was the only one who got to see Freed like that and he couldn’t help but grin slightly, satisfied, when he pulled back entirely and got that look that was silently telling him to continue, that his boyfriend wanted more of his mouth around his large erection and he did so all too gladly. 

“Laxus…” _So good._ And Freed now began to thrust his hips forward in unison with the lightning mage’s movements, forcing said blond to concentrate not to choke. His hands settled on the greenet’s hips so he could pull away a little if it got too much but _god yes_ , this was damn mesmerizing and he couldn’t wait to watch and feel Freed reach his peak.


End file.
